Das Wogen der Götter
"Lass dich nie von den Schatten beherrschen. Sie toben in deiner Seele und zerfetzen alles Mitgefühl, allen Schmerz, alles Leid, sie lassen nichts am leben außer sich selbst. Du musst sie beherrschen, du musst dir deine Seele untertan machen. Bei allem, was du tust, ist dir Gutmütigkeit, Mitleid, Stolz, Treue und all jene Eigenschaften des Lichts nur im Weg. Die Götter wollen uns verlocken. Sie wollen uns alle auf ihre Seite ziehen. Der eine will dies, der andere das. Sie spielen mit unseren Seelen. Du darfst deinen Gefühlen nie trauen. Du darfst nur deinen eigenen Gedanken trauen. Auf sie haben die Götter am wenigstens Einfluss. Deine Mittrolle werden diese Art, sich zu verhalten, nicht verstehen und daher ist es deine Aufgabe, oft genug deinen Gefühlen zu folgen, um ihnen ein gutes Gefühl zu verschaffen. Alles, was du tust, soll auf das Wohl deines Stammes ausgelegt sein. Du bist ein Hüter des Stammes und auch ihrer Seelen. Du opferst die Freiheit, deinen Gefühlen zu folgen und somit den Dank der Götter zu erhalten, um ihre Seelen zu schützen vor zu emotionalem Handeln und vor dem Wogen der Götter. Denn die Götter sind grausam; jedes Gefühl ist, wenn man ihm zu viel Freiheit einräumt, schadvoll. Man muss die, deren Seelen einem anvertraut sind, vor den Göttern schützen und durch Meditation und Debatten mit ihnen und anderen Bokuren die tieferen Essenzen der Götter erkunden, um immer mehr die Tücken ihres Handelns zu erfahren. Es ist die Aufgabe eines Bokurs, die Macht der Götter auf eine Weise zu kanalisieren, wie es für den Stamm am besten ist. Die Götter bringen den Trollen Glück, wenn man ihnen folgt. Aber sie bringen ihnen auch Unglück, wenn man alles tut, was sie wollen. Wann es nützlich ist und wann nicht, dem Wogen der Götter nachzugeben, dieser Frage hat sich ein Bokur verschrieben." Der mit einer dunklen Rüstung, die im hellen Mondlicht bräunlich schimmerte, gepanzerte Troll ließ sich diese Worte mehrmals durch den Kopf gehen. Er sprach sie leise vor sich her. Er schwor sich auf diese Worte ein. Er war ein Opfer eines Gottes. Das Wogen der Götter strömte direkt durch ihn hindurch. Es war seine Lehre vom perfekten Berserkertum, die ihn zu dem gemacht hatte, was er jetzt war. Den Schatten in sich beherrschen und nur im Kampf gezielt entfesseln. Den Hass als Opium für die Gefühle der Seele benutzen, die unnütz waren. Er liebte diesen Gedanken. Er stellte sich seine Seele als leuchtenden Ball vor, in dem schwarze Monstren danach trachteten, seine Muskeln zum explodieren zu bringen, sein Schwert zu durchfluten, seinen Kehlkopf zum kreischen und zum brodeln zu bringen. Er stellte sich vor, wie seine Seele ein einziges großes Gefängnis für diese Monstren war und wo ein kleiner Teil , der umso heller strahlte, widerspiegelte, was er für seine Mittrolle und seine beiden Liebsten empfand. Für dieses kleine Licht war es es wert, den Rest seiner Seele zu einer finsteren Monströsität gemacht zu haben. Dieses Opfer seiner Seele forderte seinen Preis... es benötigte Futter. Er lebte durch diese Schatten und so musste er sie am leben halten, er musste sie so mächtig machen, wie es geht, ohne die Kontrolle zu verlieren. So führte er immer wieder Rituale durch... der Schatten trieb ihn an, der Gott ließ ihn wissen, was zu tun war... so auch diese Nacht. Ein wunderschöner Klang durchflutete seinen Geist, als er den Griff seiner Waffe, die er vor sich niedergelegt hatte, berührte und ihn fest umschloss. Es war Zeit, aufzubrechen, um zu tun, was getan werden musste. Das einzige, was er bedauerte an dem, was er in dieser Nacht tun musste, war, dass er diesen schönen Platz, hoch oben über dem Blätterdach des Jungels verlassen musste und sich in elendes Menschen- oder Zwergengebiet schleichen musste. Das Schwert umschmeichelte Kayezars Geist und versuchte, ihn zu betören wie eine Hure, die an der Voodoopfeife hängt. Es freute sich auf das bevorstehende Mahl... und so begann der Schatten seine Reise, wohin auch immer sein Gott es ihm befahl. Kategorie:Geschichten Kategorie:Vereinigung der Aspekte